


Undercover

by mashtons_dirtbag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, cursing, cute cuddly Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashtons_dirtbag/pseuds/mashtons_dirtbag
Summary: Bucky and Reader have been hiding a secret relationship from the rest of the team.





	Undercover

The room is _hot_. Stiflingly so. It’s the first thing you notice as you swim out of your dream and towards consciousness. The second is that Bucky is no longer in bed with you. You figure he’d slipped out earlier that morning before Steve and Sam stopped by his room to collect him for their morning run. The next thing you register is the sweat coating your body as you attempt to stretch, but your movements are halted by the sheets that are stuck to your skin and tangled around your body. You groan, rubbing your eyes and finally opening them. The sun streams through the haphazardly closed curtains, creating a faint glow in your room. Once you manage to get out of the tangle of sheets, you stumble your way towards your bathroom, still groggy with sleep.

Pulling back the curtains of the shower, you turn on the water. You waste no time, quickly yanking your clothes off and stepping into the shower. The cold water comes as a relief, rinsing away the sweat and instantly cooling you down. After a few minutes rinsing off, you switch off the shower and quickly dress before heading towards the kitchen. As you pass through the living area, you notice Sam and Bucky sat on the couch, arguing about what to watch on TV. You roll your eyes, not stopping as you greet them.

“Morning boys.”

Bucky’s head snaps in your direction, “Morning, doll,” he says, dropping you a sly wink. Your grin widens at the gesture.

“Morning.” Sam greets, barely sparing you a glance. He uses Bucky’s distraction to his advantage, snatching the remote and switching the channel. You hear Bucky groan a response, but you’re already making your way out of the room and into the kitchen in search of breakfast.

After searching briefly through the fridge - you’ve settled for just frying some eggs - you move to the stove. You’ve just finished cracking the eggs into a skillet when you feel a pair of arms slip around your waist. You squeak in surprise, but you quickly realize that it’s only Bucky and your body relaxes once more. His nose nuzzles into your neck, and you can feel his breath tickling your shoulder. “Hey Buck.”

You lift your hand to cup his face for a moment before returning to your eggs. He whines at the loss of contact, and a light giggle escapes your lips. “I thought that you were watching TV with Sam?”

“I had to come and greet my girl properly,” he mumbles into your skin, placing a soft kiss there. “Besides, he put on some sports thing that I don’t really understand.”

“Well maybe if you watched it with him you would understand it.” you tilt the skillet over a plate, letting the eggs slide onto it.

“Yeah but then I couldn’t be here with you.”

You giggle, turning in Bucky’s arms and place a light kiss on his lips before slipping out of his arms and grabbing a fork. You sit on a bar stool at the counter whilst you eat, and Bucky stands across from you, holding your unoccupied hand in his.

You’ve almost finished your eggs when you feel Bucky’s hand abruptly slip from yours. It only takes you a few seconds to realize that it’s because Tony and Rhodey have entered the room.

“I thought you guys had a presentation today?” confusion overtakes your features.

“Well good morning to you, too,” sarcasm drips from Rhodey’s words, his tone playful. You smile and roll your eyes, taking another bite of your eggs.

“To answer your question, we do have a presentation today,” Tony says moving to the coffee machine and pouring himself a mug. “But it’s not until later this afternoon.” You nod as you stand and head towards the sink to rinse off your plate.

“You do know that we have a dishwasher for that right?” Tony’s voice lilts, a smirk on his face.

“Dishwashers are for lazy people.”

“So then why aren’t you using one?”

“Hey!’ you chide. Tony laughs, moving to lean against the counter.

“So what are you and the one-armed wonder doing today?” Tony takes another slow sip of his coffee.

“Well I for one was planning on having a movie marathon with Nat and Wanda.” you shoot Bucky a sideways glance. He seems to get the hint.

“Maybe you could have it in the living room. Get Sam to stop watching the sports channel for once.”

“Sure. Maybe I’ll see if anyone else wants to join us.” your voice is teasing. You know that Bucky would prefer if it could just be the two of you.

It’s not that you didn’t want to tell the team that the two of you are together. It all just sort of happened. You had both found yourselves unable to sleep one night, having both wandered outside onto the main balcony. You had spent almost the whole night talking, and things just sort of seemed to fall into place from there. It was almost easier to keep things between the two of you, that way none of the team were in your business.

“Alright Tones, we’d better get a move on if you want to have lunch with the kid before the presentation.” Rhodey’s voice breaks into the silence that had fallen over the group. Tony nods, pouring the rest of his coffee into a travel mug.

“Alright see you kids later.” Tony nods moving to follow Rhodey to the elevator.

“You do know I’m older than you right?” Bucky calls after him, but Tony just waves a hand in dismissal.

As soon as the elevator doors close, it’s like a switch is flipped. Bucky is immediately back at your side, hand in yours and head resting on your shoulder. You press a kiss to his forehead and you feel him sigh in content.

“This is nice,” Bucky breathes. “I wish we could do this all the time.”

“Maybe we can.” you offer.

“That sounds too good to be true darlin’.”

“I mean we don’t have to be obvious about it. We can be subtle.”

“I don’t know sweetheart,” Bucky’s voice is coated with hesitancy. “Might be too hard to be subtle.”

You kiss his cheek. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, Buck.”

He smiles softly. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

~

You were sat on the couch in front of the TV, Bucky on your left and Natasha on your right. Wanda sat on a chair to the right of Natasha, and Steve and Sam shared the couch on the other side of Bucky. The screen glowing in front of you was the only source of light in the room. Hoping that no one would take notice, you slowly move your hand - in what you hope is a subtle way - to take Bucky’s. You see his lips twitch upwards out of the corner of your eye, but you make no move to show him that you noticed.

As the movie gets closer to the ending, you find yourself craving more of Bucky’s touch. You feign a yawn, moving to lay down. You put your feet on Natasha’s lap, resting your head on Bucky’s. Bucky’s hand starts to stroke your hair slowly, almost lulling you to sleep.

“Alright, what’s going on over there?” Sam looks in you and Bucky’s direction, immediately drawing everyone else’s attention to the two of you.

“Whatever do you mean?” you say in a sickly sweet voice.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

You go to deny him again, but Bucky beats you to it. “We’ve been together for four months.”

Clearly this was not the answer that Sam was expecting because a dumbfounded look crosses his features. “What?’

“We’ve been together for four months. We just didn’t say anything because we wanted it to just be between us for a while without everyone else trying be in our business about it.”

Steve is wearing a shit-eating grin. “Alright cough it up.” he puts his hand out to Sam, who begrudgingly pulls twenty bucks out of his pocket and hands it to Steve.

“You guys had a bet about us?!” you say incredulously.

“Of course.” Steve says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “We figured it was only a matter of time.”

You groan, letting your head fall back into Bucky’s lap. You don’t miss the wide grins that cover both Wanda and Nat’s faces as well. “I hate all of you.”

“Except for me.” Bucky says smugly. “You love me.”

Wanda lets out a whoop and you flip her off as you say, “Yes Buck, except for you.”

It’s then that Bucky must decide that it’s time to take your leave, because he stands up and grabs your hand in his, pulling you along after him.

“Get it, girl!” Nat hollers from behind you.

You roll your eyes, but can’t help the cheesy smile that forms on your face.

_Maybe telling them wasn’t so bad after all._


End file.
